


Magic

by Tsukiakari1203



Series: SepTitans [22]
Category: Teen Titans (Comics), Teen Titans - All Media Types, Zatanna (Comics)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, SepTitans, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:07:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26629501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsukiakari1203/pseuds/Tsukiakari1203
Summary: Zatanna and Zach fluffone sentence fic
Relationships: John Constantine/Zatanna Zatara (implied), Zachary Zatara & Zatanna Zatara
Series: SepTitans [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1913428
Kudos: 3





	Magic

Zachary was a second generation hero but the first to be a Titan.


End file.
